The Hell Life of Joey
by Promise
Summary: Angst! Yaio! Joey has a hard life, and he’s dumping Seto?! R&R! Chapter 2 coming soon! Song fic! Craig David, walking away.


A/N: Against! Yaio! Joey has a hard life, and he's dumping Seto?! R&R! Chapter 2 coming soon! Song fic! Craig David, walking away. This is going to be a long fic, It's kind of a side story to my other fic 'I'll always be with you' With Joey and Matt being twin brothers but u don't have to read that to get this. Enjoy! And on more thing, I'm sorry for all the type-os! I tried to get them all! I did! So there! :-P  
  
The hell life of Joey.  
  
By Promise  
  
It had been another long day at school and Joey was hanging with his friends at the arcade. Drifting in and out of the conversation. He was thinking to himself about everyone else, about how he could help them with there problems and what not. Joey being the person they seamed to always turn to.  
  
Joey was someone who enjoyed what little he got out of life, and lived only for those moments at times. He had shoulder length dirty blond hair, which was constantly falling in his face. Honey warm, deep, chocolate brown eyes. He always was joking around and seamed to never have a care in the world. He was always acting before he got a chance to think things through and he always tried to fix things if he though it was his fault. Joey, in all, was a fun person to be around and a good, trustworthy friend.  
  
Joey had three siblings: one twin brother, one younger half sister and one younger half brother. All of which, he care very deeply for. He would do anything for them. His twin brother's name was Matt and lived with his uncle in Escondido, two hours away. His half siblings, T.K. and Serenity, lived with his mom just out of town. His mom, for some reason, seamed to hate him. Joey thought she blamed him that his sister, Serenity, might have gone blind. Serenity had an operation for her eyes and was still recovering and need the medicine that Joey himself, help pay for. He lived with his dad who often stayed late a work and got dunk whenever he could. His father was abusive and would often try to beat Joey for him mother leaving. Joey normally stopped his father before he had a chance to do so though. He sometimes whished he could just hide from it all. And who would blame him?  
  
~* I'm walking away, from the troubles in my life  
  
I'm walking away, oh to find a better day  
  
I'm walking away, from the troubles in my life  
  
I'm walking away, oh to find a better day  
  
I'm walking away*~  
  
Someone snapped their fingers in front of his face and instinct made him swat the hand away.  
  
"Whoa, you ok Joey?" The cheery but now concerned voice of Yugi asked, "You've been so out of it to day."  
  
Joey blinked realizing that he had been spacing out and completely ignoring his friends. "Yeah. I'm fine." He said plastering a big goofy grin on his face and rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "I'm just bummed about a math test I took today." He lied lamely.  
  
I'm truth he aced that test, but none of his friends know that he got good grades in school. Expect his boyfriend Seto Kiba. They had gotten together almost a year ago. But lately, things had been getting kind of tense between them. Seto being upset about Joey taking to much of life's problems on his shoulders, and lying to his friends about his grads. Then Joey feeling as if Seto never had time to spend with just him, and trying to tell him it was wrong to try to help his friends.  
  
"Well, you don't have to think about it do you? Aren't your friends more important to you than another math test you flunked?" Tristen said jokingly.  
  
Joey, taking that the wrong way, held up his fist at Tristen snapping at him. "Wha'd mean 'aren't my friends more important?!' Of cores they are!"  
  
Tristen backed off immediately, holding up his hands defensively. "I was only joking!"  
  
Joey realizing this got up and grabbed his jacket, then looked back at Tristen. "You should know not to joke about stuff like that with me man." And with that he left the arcade.  
  
People always seemed to think that he was just some stupid jock that didn't care about anyone but himself. They didn't know how wrong they were. His friends and family always came before himself, always. And he couldn't believe that his supposable best friend didn't know that, or if he did know it, that he would joke about it like that. It was best that he did leave. He wasn't having any fun there and every one was getting annoyed with him, so it was best to just go.  
  
~* Sometimes some people get me wrong, when it's something I've said or done  
  
Sometimes you feel there is no fun, that's why you turn and run*~  
  
On his way home he bummed into something or rather someone.  
  
"Hey mutt, watch ware your going." Said a familiar voice.  
  
Looking up Joey's eyes locked with those of Seto's. Joey face immediately broke out in a smiled and Joey hugged him tightly.  
  
"Coming to say hi?" Joey asked smiling up at his boyfriend.  
  
Seto smiled sheepishly "No, actually I came to tell you that I have to go to Colorado for the weekend. And I'm leaving right after school tomorrow. So that means-" Joeys smiling face fell into a frown and he cut Seto off.  
  
"That our weekend alone together is off." Joey backed up a bit, and looked Seto in the eye. "Why? No, let me guess, another meeting with some board director that was very last minute?" He spat.  
  
To say the least Joey was ticked, this was the third time that Seto was calling off time for them to spend together. And it was getting old.  
  
"Joey I-" Seto started but Joey cut him off.  
  
"No Seto it's alright, I don't mind getting put second after your work. Hey how bout some other time ok?" Joey said sarcastically. Shaking his head Joey headed off down the street again. Seto grabbed his arm and tried to finish, but Joey cut him off before he even started. "I'm going to work Seto, so I can help pay for Serenity's eye medicine ok? I'll talk to you later." And with that Joey pulled his arm away from Seto's strong hold and walked off down the street.  
  
Why did Seto do that?! He never wanted to see that Joey needed some attention from him, that sometimes friends came before works and before money. He never wanted the two of them to mix either. He didn't want to work it out so he put one in front of the other. But one the other hand that's the only life Seto has ever known. He wasn't what every one said he was. He was much sweeter than that, and much more caring. He wasn't the cold hearted, CEO of Kiba Cope. That everyone said he was. No that was a lie. Seto was a loving person; he just didn't open up very easily. He only opened up to Joey because he loved him so much and the feel was returned. Seto was his, and might always be his as far as Joey was concerned.  
  
~* But now I truly realize, some people don't wanna compromise  
  
Well, I saw them with my own eyes spreading those lies, and*~  
  
After work Joey head home it was about 8:47pm when he left and he was very tired. He figured that he might as well go in after school tomorrow and finish up his work hours for the week. He was planning on staying home and relaxing, but his dad might yell at him for being lazy. So it might be worth it. Gods was he tired. He just wanted to sleep.  
  
Once he got inside the house he spotted his dad passed out or asleep on the couch. Which was good because he didn't feel like fighting with his dad. It took too much out of him and he was tired enough as it was. He mad a silent dive to his room closing the door, and flopping down on to his bed. He was mostly tired because he hadn't slept very much in the past few nights. He had been doing extra homework, working on stories and thinking about what too do with his friends and how to help them out.  
  
Suddenly snapped out of his thoughts as the phone rang, Joey literally leapt across the room to pick it up before it rang again and woke up his father. When he answered he quickly figured out it was his mother wanting to yell at his dad for not getting the money for Serenity to her. His mom though the money came from his dad, when he was the one that was making that money. He said his dad was at work and that he would get the money to her as soon as possible. Which meant not he had no choice but to go to work tomorrow he had to get his paycheck. Fighting with his mother was almost as bad as fighting with his father. Though it had a lot less punches, it had a lot more insults. This was so hard on him. He didn't have the straight to do this, but he had to find it. Because had had to be strong for all those who needed him.  
  
~* Well I don't wanna live my life, too many sleepless nights  
  
Not mentioning the fights, I'm sorry to say lady*~  
  
After finishing up with his mother he hung up and checked to see if his father had woken up. Sighing in relief seeing that he hadn't, he when back to his bed lying down wondering if he was going to actually go to sleep to night.  
  
Joey, the normal teen with problems that any normal teen would have.. Just how wrong can that stereo-type get?! Joey had a abusive dad, who drunk all the time, a mom who hated him for unknown reasons, a sister who he was helping pay for, a younger brother he hardly knew, a twin brother who was talking about killing himself again, and friends who had not the slightest clue about any of this. He was planning on visiting his brother soon; he just didn't know when, and as for his friends; he gave all the support he could to them and would be there for them whenever possible.  
  
Joey's life was a living hell. The only good things in his life were good grads in school, and Seto. That was it. And he wasn't even sure if he even had Seto anymore after the way he acted today. Seto was always working; it wasn't his fault that he never had time for just the two of them. He loved Seto but it was getting to be too much for him. And you couldn't forget about his friend who would always come to him for his or her own problems, and that made it even harder on him. With his life and every one else grief it was so, so hard not to just leave it all behind. He had tried to kill himself a few times before but it would have solved anything, just give more pain to the ones he loved.  
  
~* I'm walking away, from the troubles in my life  
  
I'm walking away, oh to find a better day  
  
I'm walking away, from the troubles in my life  
  
I'm walking away, oh to find a better day  
  
I'm walking away*~  
  
Joey sat up from his spot on his bed and looked around his room. It was mostly plain with a few posters on the walls of a popular band and some Duel Monsters posters. He had a small dresser that was an odd brown color and had a funny burn mark on the top of it that he would sometimes wonder how it got there, it looked like some one had a stack of papers on it, that caught on fire there and burned the top of it. He had his bed that was really just a futon mistress on the ground with the regular bedding on it. He had a small electric heater by his bed scene it got so cold in his room, because the window on the far wall would never shut all the way. He had a closet that had nothing in it besides a few old things that hadn't seen the light of day in a good few years. Then there was his laptop that Seto had given him for his birthday almost year ago, for his 16th birthday.  
  
Joey got up and when over to it. Turning it on he connected to the Internet and got on AIM. To his surprise Seto was on and immediately started to talk to him.  
  
BlueEyesMaster: Hi  
  
RedEyesTamer: Hiya  
  
BlueEyesMaster: Joey. I need to talk to you.  
  
Joey instinctively didn't like those words. They meant that Seto was probably still upset about earlier and that meant fight was coming.  
  
RedEyesTamer: Bout what?  
  
BlueEyesMaster: ...I would rather tell u in person, if u don't mind.  
  
What? What was going on? This couldn't be about earlier could it?  
  
RedEyesTamer: . is it bad?  
  
BlueEyesMaster: It depends on how you take it.  
  
RedEyesTamer: Ok, I doent like the sound of this. what's wrong?  
  
RedEyesTamer: *don't  
  
BlueEyesMaster: Nothing is wrong. Look, can we talk about this later? Plz? I would rather tell you in person or at least on the phone.  
  
Was this a game? Was Seto braking up with him over something as stupid as this? Was this some kind of sick joke? Was Seto really upset this about earlier? This felt like a game almost. Like one of the games that the companies Seto worked with made. Joey hated it.  
  
~* Well, I'm so tired baby  
  
Things you say, you're driving me away  
  
Whispers in the powder room baby, don't listen to the games they play*~  
  
RedEyesTamer: No! We will talk about this now!  
  
BlueEyesMaster: Damn it! Joey! You don't listen!  
  
BlueEyesMaster: ***this user has signed off and is no longer on line***  
  
Joey was stunned and to say the least a little shaken. He looked at the clock and saw that is was past eleven. So with shaking hand he logged off and shut the computer down. Getting ready for bed he found that he felt very sick and trough up once. Taking some Pepto-Bismol for his stomach, and shutting and locking his bedroom door for his safety from his father, he got into bed. Still shaken from his IM chat with Seto he slipped into a half sleep, waiting for morning to come.  
  
The next morning Joey woke up and made a mad dash to the bathroom to trough up again. Why did he feel so sick again? Oh yeah, Seto. Sighing he leaned back against the wall holding his stomach. He knew that Seto was going to brake up with him; he just knew it, he felt it in his bones. So what was he going to do about it? What was he going to do about all the messed up stuff in his life? His father, his brothers, his sister, his sanity. He whished he could just get a fresh start on it all. See if he couldn't just do it better the second time around..  
  
His face turned into a scowl as he though about what Seto was going to do. And as if like turning on a light switch it occurred to him. He didn't have to be dumped by Seto; he could dump him the as soon as he gets to school. If Seto though he was like the other people in his company that he could just fire and never have to see again, he had something else coming. Seto should know better than to think he could hurt him like this. but then what? What was he going to do after he dumped Seto? He couldn't very well stay here, because all his friends would get to him and tell him he was wrong. He should probably let all them cool off before he faced them.  
  
~* Boy I thought you'd realize, I'm not like them other guys  
  
Cos I saw them with my own eyes, you should've been more wise and*~  
  
There was his brother he could go visit for the weekend. He was planning on it anyways, and now is as good of a time as any. He could get his paycheck after work today as well, so he could drop that off at his sisters on his way out of town. Getting away for the weekend might be the only thing that keeps him from braking, this definitely for the best.  
  
Getting up off the tile bathroom floor he got ready for the school day, and packed his bad for his little brake from life trip. He tossed his bag in his car and pulled out of the driveway. He hadn't seen his father on his way out that meant he left for work already or was dead in a gutter some ware. Right now he didn't really care which. He was walking away from all this even if it was only for one weekend that he would be free, he needed it. Now he just need to tell Seto that.  
  
Finding a parking spot at the school was like trying to find a speck of gray pen on a black peace of pepper, but luck was with him today and he found one with in 15 minutes of searching. Getting out of the car he grabbed his backpack and headed for the main building. Seto always sat there at one of the tables inside until the bell rung for class.  
  
Entering the building he remembered just how much this was going to hurt himself. He loved Seto, but he was not going to be hurt by him. He was too strong for that.  
  
He looked around the room for those eyes of dark ice blue, and that rich brown hair, both of which was very appealing aspects of the famous Seto Kiba. He found those eyes in the corner of the room, but instead of looking at him they were locked on the screen of a laptop, brown hair falling in his face from looking down and fingers dancing across the keyboard like magic. Joey walked over to him, with every step he took he felt more and more sick to his stomach about all this. But he HAD to be strong. Gods he whished that he didn't have to do this, but it was to late to turn back now, he was in front of Seto.  
  
~* Well I don't wanna live my life, too many sleepless nights  
  
Not mentioning the fights, I'm sorry to say lady*~  
  
Seto looked up at him, and then looked around to see if anyone else was looking. He started to speak when Joey cut him off.  
  
"Seto, I'm saying good bye to you. Before you have the chance to say it to me I'm saying it to you."  
  
"What?" Seto asked looking rather confused and almost angry.  
  
"I'm saying, I'm dumping you Seto Kiba." Joey said flatly.  
  
Kiba looked at him with wide eyes. Then his face turned angry and he set his laptop down beside of him and stud up. Towering over Joey, he looked down at him in his eyes. Asking in a voice seemingly made of stone "Why?"  
  
"You know why you sick creep." Joey spat at him glaring up at Seto and not backing down even for a moment.  
  
Seto's jaw locked and his hands were balled into fists at his sides. "Joey, you don't know what your doing." Seto pleated.  
  
"I know exactly what I'm doing Kiba!" Joey shot at him. Joey saw Kiba flinch at the use of his last name.  
  
Joey not wanting to take any more of this, stated to storm out of the building, when he felt a Seto's hand on his shoulder he spun around and punched him square in between the eyes.  
  
Shocked Seto pulled back, then charged at Joey planning on pinning him to the wall to get him to listen. When Joey brought his fist up into Seto's stomach Seto fell to he knees, and watched as Joey ran out of the room through foggy eyes.  
  
"Joey, you don't understand." Seto whispered before chocked on a sob.  
  
Joey ran all the way to his car, with out crying and was on the road before the tears finally came. He had just dumped his boyfriend without even giving him a chance to explain. He even hit him, and then left him there. Now he was headed to his work to get his check and then he was going to his brothers. How did he get himself into all this?! It all seamed so clear this morning. Why did it feel like he just though all his life a way with one simple act? Why did Seto matter to him so much? Why did he have to be the one with all the problems and with the messed up life? Why?  
  
After getting his check he pulled onto the freeway, heading down I-5 south. This was going to be one long ride. He flipped on the radio catching the beginning of a song that he somewhat liked. What was it? Craig David 'I'm walking away'? Heh, it fit him so well right now ironically enough.  
  
~* I'm walking away, from the troubles in my life  
  
I'm walking away, oh to find a better day  
  
I'm walking away, from the troubles in my life  
  
I'm walking away, oh to find a better day  
  
I'm walking away*~  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Stupid I know but I don't care. This is chapter 1, chapter 2 will be up soon.*yawn* I'm off to bed. 


End file.
